Morning suns
by Inkfire
Summary: Where Draco Malfoy discovers the beauty in the bewildering, and Ginny Weasley plays with fire, because she can. A one-shot for the Forbidden Love challenge on The Dark Lord's Most Faithful Forum.


**A one-shot for ThisLife103.7's Forbidden Love challenge on The Dark Lord's Most Faithful Forum.**

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**The Challenge is to write about Forbidden Love or Friendship. Basically, write about someone on the Bad side having a relationship or Friendship with someone on the good side.**_

_**As for the word count, just don't go above 1000 words.**_

**Dedicated to TuesdayNovember, because it's DracoGinny. That is all ;)**

* * *

Her hair was a vivid stain against his bedsheets, bright, gleaming, shocking.

He stared, speechless, at the impossible oddity, his brain scrambling for an explanation. None was seeming remotely valid, confronted to _this_. The funniest thing was, she really wasn't that different. He'd slept with lots of random girls before, only vaguely avoiding Mudbloods, not giving a damn about the houses. Snakes, Lions, Birds – he'd probably never had a badger in bed though, he found himself thinking. Oh well. Draco Malfoy considered himself all in all quite good indeed at that whole tolerance thing, indifference and an ever-so-slightly drunken state certainly did help. The thing was, he was always so careful not to lose control. Which left him no excuse for now finding a redhead in his bed in the morning.

...damn.

Careful not to awaken her, he maneuvered his way out of the tangled sheets and hunted the floor for his underpants. He then turned around again, and stared.

He could have just shrugged and walked into the bathroom, he thought dimly. If he only took long enough, the odds were that she'd wake up and flee as fast as she could, leaving no reminders of her presence. Unless she didn't remember who it'd been – after all, he pondered, she _had_ to have a reason of her own. He was an ex-Death Eater, she was Potter's Golden Girl and – wait – that meant she had cheated. He could have blackmailed her for that. He couldn't be bothered. At least word wouldn't get out.

He snorted quietly. As if the Weasley girl was likely to go tell the whole world that she'd just slept with Draco _Useless-Cowardly-Git-Enemy-Number-One _Malfoy. Yeah right.

Still. It didn't explain how and _why_ she'd allowed herself to get into his fancy London flat, let alone in his green-decorated bedroom and between his silky sheets. He didn't remember her having been drunk... not _that _drunk, anyway. Then again, he didn't remember much at all. Perhaps someone had cursed them? Perhaps as part of a great conspiracy against the Boy-Who-Was-Living-Still? Or perhaps as an excuse to kick his own sorry arse. He snickered darkly. Figures.

The girl mumbled in her sleep and he leaned forward without thinking, straining to hear.

"Wrackspurts."

What the hell?

She turned her head slightly, freeing her face from her flamboyant mane, and her eyes blinked open. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, expressionless.

"So I did it. I slept with you," she muttered.

"That was planned?" he blurted.

She yawned. "Expected."

"Expected?"

"Probably not for you though."

He went to get a dressing gown, feeling more than a bit too half-naked for this conversation. Then he crossed his arms and met her gaze.

"Why would Potter's girlfriend ever expect to sleep with me?"

She snorted. "Ex. Are you honestly the only person in the country who doesn't read the blasted magazines?"

"Actually, I might."

She rubbed her eyes. "I chose well, then."

"What the hell, Weasley?" he exploded. "You chose what? Me? This? Is it some kind of sick joke?"

"Are you disgusted?" she shot back.

He scrambled his brains for a minute.

"No. I'm freaked out, dammit."

She considered him, and then a little smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Have you ever wanted really badly to do something... reckless?"

He snorted. "Right. So you decided to do me, out of recklessness. Thanks, everything's so much clearer right now."

She stretched lazily. "Jerk."

"Thank you. So you wanted some petty revenge on Potter, is that it?"

"No, actually. I wanted petty revenge on _you_." She was fully smiling now, her eyes glinting with something odd, some edgy high. "Do you have any idea how many girls you've talked to without meeting their eye, how many you danced with without seeing their faces? How many you led out of this bar, hardly knowing their names? You were blind, Malfoy. And besides, I was bored... so I got curious."

"What are you, my personal stalker?"

"Don't flatter yourself. We just happened to hang out at the same places."

"So you decided to stick up for the packs of lost girls, and get me at my own game. How deliciously Gryffindor of you. Potter would be so proud, if the idea wasn't that likely to make him want to puke."

She raised an eyebrow. "You weren't playing any game. You don't fool me. You were – _trying_ – to forget."

He recovered quickly.

"Thanks for the gracious analysis. How does that concern you?"

"I told you, I was curious. You'd never seemed remotely interesting to me before. Might have been a trick of the light."

"Was it?"

"I don't think so."

"Because?"

"Because I was right. You recognized me in the morning. Because I haven't read the words 'blood traitor' once since this conversation started. Because I'm naked and vulnerable right now, and you didn't try to throw me out or do something really embarrassing. Because you haven't told me to leave yet. And I don't really want to." She grinned. "I'm quite cosy in here."

"You mustn't be used to that."

"Oh, and because my brothers would throw_ such_ a fit."

He rolled his eyes.

"I had a best friend in a little book once," she told him, "who taught me that beauty isn't in the eyes of the beholder, but also of the beheld... and that power can come from snap decisions, risks and breaking out of patterns. He was a rotten liar... but I learn from my enemies." She snorted. "Or my ex-enemies for that matter."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Weasley."

"Oh, no worries."

Her smile, too bright, dazzled him.


End file.
